


What a Weirdo

by forthesakeoframen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fried Chicken, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, I just needed to stress relief, Memes, Some angst, Some sad parts, a big bang song, felix being a meme, karaoke scene, legit just fluff, sheep fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthesakeoframen/pseuds/forthesakeoframen
Summary: You were friends with a weirdo, but you knew that already. It seems though, there are some things about your meme of a best friend that you don't know as well.





	1. Chapter 1

You were friends with a weirdo, you concluded as you sighed irritably, stepping out of the bus, searching for the Sydney born boy. He had called you over an hour ago, the incessant ringtone refusing to stop until you swiped left. Felix had always preferred calling you than texting, he was like that with everyone in fact. When asked why, he shrugged and simply said, "It's just nice hearing people's voices." You found yourself taken aback, to hear something so sincere and heartfelt from the same boy who made mosquito noises.

Over the phone, he said little. Only giving you an address and directions, telling you to dress casually and 'it was going to be fun,' which instilled worry into you. You and Felix had very different views on fun. His idea of fun consisted of his entire group playing soccer while you flapped along, attempting to even touch the ball once (and failing), or dancing freestyle in the JYP music studio (to which your body refused to tell you what to do, poor Hyunjin had to help you out) were the main two go to activities. Your idea of fun, well was not that. So you felt like your nerves were justified, as you rubbed your hands in attempt to keep warm. You should've remembered to put on gloves, but the goddamn boy gave you little time to get ready and the moment you had ended the call you realised you only had a mere 10 minutes to dress before the bus would leave you.

You grumbled, irritation gnawing at you. The chirping of his voice, "Be there on time (name)!" echoed in your head as you checked your watch. 2:30pm. He was already five minutes late. You tapped your shoe against the pavement, the bus stop fairly quiet and located near a small shopping district That hypocrite, you thought to yourself, your lips tugging downwards.

Despite all this, your heart would not slow down. This was the first time, Felix had asked you to meet with him.

Alone.

You were never going to admit it, but you had harboured something for him. But as you said, you weren't going to admit it. You refused to have feelings for such a weirdo. Two warm hands suddenly clamp down on your shoulders and you jump back, ready to swing your bag at the stranger before a burst of laughter made its way to your ears. You scowled at the 18 year old in front of you, clutching his stomach. 

"You're so funny," your voice dripped with sarcasm as Felix's laughter slowly drowned but his eyes still sparkled gleefully. He donned a black mask along with a black cap, most of his blonder dyed hair tucked in. Dressed in a simple green bomber, paired with a white shirt and jeans, he looked nothing short of amazing. As expected of someone good looking. Your eyes flickered away, realising you had stared at him a moment too long. 

He grinned brightly at you (the corners of his mask folded up). "Sorry I was late, I was having some Korean lessons." The image of Minho being exasperated at him emerged in your mind and you had to bite your lips to prevent the laughter from escaping. Felix however caught your smile and his grin grew wider.

"Saw that," he teased you, before grabbing your hand, the heat radiating from his gave you a shock. This was the first time he had ever fully touched on you but you didn't pull away, his warmth comforting. His thumb rubbed over your knuckles and you knew he knew your hands were frozen from the cold. 

"So what are we doing?" you hummed, the cold nipping your skin as Felix pulled you away from the bus stop, entering the shopping district. The people simply passed you, not noticing the kpop idol and you breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing you needed were people crowding around you both and rumours spreading, potentially ruining Felix's career. 

His long strides fell with yours, walking at a slower pace. He removes his hand from yours, and your fingers immediately ache for his touch. Felix did his cat pose to which you slapped him lightly to which he chuckles. He was the biggest meme you knew, honestly, you shook your head as he stops in front of a shop. You made out the characters and you could feel the regret filling every fibre of your being. 

Karaoke.

"You are joking." You take a step back and before you can take off, Felix's fingers were already looping around your jacket clad wrist and you (hate to admit it) melt to his touch. 

'it will be fun, (y/n)," his eyes turning to something similar of a puppy, pouting slightly, "please? It's my day off and I wanted to spend it to you." You nearly fell for it. His sweet words and sweet smile and big eyes. But you knew it was just for show. He would never feel that way for you, after all. You groaned, pushing his warm hand away from your wrist before relenting, opening the door. 

"Fine, but you're the one who will do the singing okay?" Felix grins at you, biting his lips as he happily skips to the counter to inform the staff of the reservation he booked the week prior. It took you all the self control to not facepalm at the weird boy. 

His warm touch had imprinted itself onto your skin, and your heart beat was just quickening, showing no signs of slowing down. Go away feelings, you mentally scolded yourself, trying to fight down the blush as your mind replays the scene of him touching your wrist and holding your hands. You can't believe your friend had you wrapped around his finger without even trying. Life wasn't fair to you, knowing how far out of your reach he was. 

"Thank you," you heard him say and you looked up to see him gesturing you to follow him. You jogged up to him and for a split moment you saw something flash in his eyes. You couldn't pinpoint what it was but you didn't question it although you could feel the worry bubbling within you as he stopped in front of the door to your left, turning the knob to reveal the screen and chairs and a table with catalogues and microphones placed on it along with the remote for the screen. 

Felix immediately plopped himself on the sofa, making himself comfortable and grabbing one of the song catalogues. 

"Which one should we sing?" he asked, flipping through the pages and you rolled your eyes at his blatant excitement. 

"You mean you," you corrected, 'I am simply here for moral support."

He wiggled his eyebrows at you, "ah what a loyal fan," placing his hand on his heart to which you both laughed after a split moment of silence, the atmosphere warm and light. However the look of discomfort on Felix's face from before still tugged at your mind. You stared at the boy next to you, concentrating hard on reading the Korean titles of the songs. 

"Aish, you know what, recommend me something, (y/n)," Felix sighed, dropping the magazine to his lap, looking at you. You blink for a moment, mind wracking over any potential songs. You rarely ever heard Felix sing, he mainly rapped due to it being his role in Stray Kids and you wish you could hear him sing something soulful. Something out of his norms. 

Your eyes lit up as the perfect song plays in your heard and you start to bounce up and down.

"Eyes, Nose and Lips!" You said excitedly. Felix blinks at you in disbelief. Not expecting that song at all. In fact, he expected you to recommend some kind of rap song or beat boxing since it fell into the style he was normally portrayed as. You clapped your hands together, passing him the microphone, your insides buzzing.

"it'll be so good!" you nodded and you switched on the screen, not letting the boy say anything. The corners of his mouth lift, seeing you all excited and energetic that he couldn't bring himself to say no. The music filled the room, the soft beats nearly lulling you to sleep as the lyrics began to appear on the screen. Felix gave you a quick smile before holding the microphone close to his lips, eyes fluttered shut. To see the normally loud energetic Sydney sider grow quiet sent chills down your spine as he opened his mouth and the words flowed out like a river. 

Your eyes widened, his smooth voice almost caressing the words of the song, his tone strong and powerful and clear. To think, he struggled with Korean, any stranger would have not thought that way if they heard him sing. He added small variations and your eyes slowly closed, his voice enveloping you into a blanket of warmth and lightness. 

All too soon, the final notes echoed in the room and you heard Felix draw in a quick breath as the final lyrics disappeared off the screen. You let out a sigh you didn't know you were holding in as Felix switched off the microphone. He turned to you, deep chocolate brown eyes boring into yours. A tinge of nervousness coated his voice as he sat down next to you again.

Despite the room being partially soundproof, his words were nothing louder than a whisper.

"How was it?"

You beamed at him, finding the courage to squeeze his shoulder to which he looks at you with wide eyes and you smile warmly, "nothing short of amazing, Felix." A smile dances at the edge of his lips, eyes shining. 

"That's good."

A moment of silence blooms between you both, neither of you breaking your gazes. You could feel the blood roaring in your eyes, a flush threatening to creep up your neck as you didn't know what to say to fill up the silence.

Until Felix casually threw the microphone at you.

You hastily reached out, barely catching the microphone in your palms. You stared at him, the moment broken by this meme of a kid. 

'Felix!" you admonished, looking at the microphone then at the smirking boy, "what if I dropped it??" He smiled at you, passing you the catalogue.

"Well I trust that you wouldn't, I believe in you after all." And oh god, his words had your heart bloom and stomach churning along with that warm smile. This boy will be the death of you and he doesn't even know it. 

"I told you," you pointed to yourself, "moral support." Felix frowned, head tilted and lips jutting out. Oh no. Not the puppy gaze.

"But (name)...I sang a song of your recommendation!" a whine lacing his voice, pointing at the screen to which he then proceeded to make his hand move like a squid that had washed up on shore and the laughter bubbled through your throat as much as you wanted to scowl. His smirk grew larger as he knew you wouldn't go against his wishes of you singing. 

"I'm bad at singing," you managed to get out as you tried to calm yourself after the fits of laughter, "your eardrums will probably break." He shook his head at you, any presence of memeboy Felix gone.

"Just one song, please," his voice pleaded, "you can even pick it." He put his hands together, eyes wide and lips pressed together. Any wall of defence crumbled and you gave in. 

"The things I do for this, weirdo," you mumbled, picking up the remote and scrolling through the playlist, eyes searching for a particular song that popped up in your head. Felix simply observed you, your eyes hard and concentrated on picking the correct song, his palms pressed his cheeks as he saw you shift from one foot to another, a habit you did when you were nervous. 

'It's just me (name)," he said, in attempts to reassure you, "i won't tease you."

"much."

You whipped around, pretending to throw the microphone in your grasp at him to which he chortled with laughter, not bothering to dodge the faked attempt. You pressed play on the remote and sucked in a breath, standing still as the music flowed into the room, drowning out the buzzing in your ears. Felix's gaze burnt your back but you attempted to shrug it off as the lyrics filled the screen. You opened your mouth and sung softly. Your voice started out a little high and shaky, not used to singing such a soft and serious song in a concentrated manner. All the times you went karaoke it was really just you and your friends goofing off and singing at the top of your lungs, but this song was not such a song.

Sorry by The Rose flooded the room, the lyrics passing your lips easily as you attempted to keep your voice levelled. The words holding a special place to your heart as you reached the chorus and fluttering your eyes shut, you sung your heart out, your body filled to the brim with calmness and serenity. You heard Felix inhale sharply and you knew your voice wasn't good, nowhere as amazing as his but you kept singing, too into the song to break away.

The music proceeds to die and you open your eyes, the floaty feeling dissipating. Turning around, you were taken aback. Felix's eyes were wide and his mouth forming a small 'o'. You were expecting him to tease you mercilessly, saying is that the best you got? But he stared at you, not saying anything for a few seconds before he spluttered out a 'w-wow.'

You ducked your head slightly, not used to the look Felix was giving you. Normally he would either smirk or be all happy go lucky, but rarely did he act like this around you. 

"It was great," he said, a little breathlessly, " I mean, it's not professional or anything, but it was comforting to hear. You have a good voice.." You smiled softly, a quiet thank you slipping your lips before you turned off the microphone.

You noticed his eyes were shining and you frowned, tilting your head.

"Felix..?" You whispered, uncertainty coating your voice as you sat down next to him, fingers lightly touching his shoulder. Concern flared your body. Never have you seen him so troubled before.

"Y-yeah?" his voice wavered slightly, turning to you, you could make out the freckles that splayed across his face. His eyes were glossy now and you wanted to touch his cheek to make sure it was okay but decided against it, not sure if he would shrink back. Your eyes attempted to search his and you saw hurt, pain and confusion swirling in his orbs.

Your voice dropped to a mere whisper, eyes never leaving his, "are you okay?" He flinched at the question but didn't move away, you could see the crack in resolve in his eyes, the internal conflict obvious as to whether he should say what's on his mind. 

"I.."his voice drifted, gaze dropping to your lap, "I just miss home sometimes," he murmured, fingers picking at the seams of the sofa, "and that song really touched me..made me think about home.."

Guilt consumed you. You should've known not to pick such a heartfelt song, especially in what was meant to be a fun meet up. Your heart dropped, to know you caused your friend this grief as you stuttered an apology.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know," you stumbled over your words, "I shouldn't have picked something serious-" Felix shook his head, a sad smile making his way through his features.

"No no," he shook his head more adamantly, "It wasn't you at all," he said firmly, staring at you with a serious expression. "It's been there, I mean I can't help but miss them sometimes you know? and sometimes..I feel selfish..to have left them behind for my own desires.." His head dropped to his hands and you hesitated, unsure on whether you should hug him and you decided to do so. Patting his shoulders, he looked up at you, eyes still glossy and cheeks red. 

You shut your eyes tightly, rubbing his back in soothing circles. 

"Felix, you are not selfish. Maybe annoying at times, but never selfish. It's not selfish to chase after your dreams, in fact I think you're really brave. And it's natural to miss them, I miss mine too." You whisper softly, "it will be okay, Felix." He hid his face into your shoulders, the tip of his ears burning due to showing you such a vulnerable side of him but he was glad he did. You were so understanding and it made him grateful to know that out of all of the people in the world, he got to know you. 

"Thank you, (name).." he whispered into your ear as a few stray tears slipped his eyelids, soaking your shirt slightly to which you paid no mind, simply patting his back and inhaling his musky scent. His arms, in response, wrapped around your waist pulling you close and you two stayed like that for a while, drowning in each other's presence and comfort with a silence that spoke volumes. 

Yes you were friends with a weirdo, but you wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Out of the Ordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix was acting weirder than usual ever since that karaoke meet up so you were going to get to the bottom of this.  
> At least you hope so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fluffiest thing I've written in a while. Cringe warning. Also I know Woojin is the biggest fried chicken lover on stray kids but I felt like for the interaction with Minho, Hyunjin would've been more appropriate.  
> Also yeah.  
> Very cringe.  
> Beware.

You know you were friends with a weirdo, but he was acting stranger than usual. Standing outside of JYP studio, you took a deep breath before pushing the door into the Stray Kids' practice room. Ever since your karaoke session, Felix had been acting distant to you. No longer did he call you or text you over the top memes. You had thought after that moment you two would've gotten closer. Guess you were wrong.

the thought of his embrace still sent shivers down your spine.

"Hey guys," you greeted the nine boys who were lying on the ground, sweat glistening their foreheads as their practice dance had just ended.

"Hey (name)," Chan greeted you, "what brings you here?" His gaze then lands on the overflowing bags in your grasp and a whiff of food reaches his nostrils. You smiled in response, taking out the boxes of food. Looks like he wouldn't need to cook tonight, and for that he was very thankful to you. He gave you a wide smile, "man what would we do without you, (name)?" You laughed in response and jokingly replied, "who knows? Maybe starve to death?"

"Dibs on the fried chicken!" Hyunjin stood up from his lying position, any fatigue he felt before gone, and raced to one of the plastic containers only to have Minho intercept him.

"yah, Jinnie, you have been eating too much fried chicken," the elder said, taking the fried chicken away from his grip causing Hyunjin to pout.

"But hyung, you took my slice of pizza the other day too." and soon the duo entered into a bickering that required Woojin to step in. As always, the precious appa, you smiled to yourself as you continued to pass around the containers. Your gaze landed on Felix who simply sat in a corner, gulping his water. Han wiggled his eyebrows at you, noticing your stares at the Australian born. You whacked him lightly to which he tilted his head as if to say, go on.

Your fingers gripped the container tightly, all of a sudden unsure whether to approach him. Get a grip, (name), you scolded yourself, walking towards him but Felix seemed to be in a daze as his lips hovered over the rim of the bottle, not moving. This is your friend, you emphasized to yourself as you bent down, poking the boy on the shoulder to which he blinked, large doe eyes focusing on yours. You had to gather all self control to prevent the flames on your face from bursting.

"Here," you said precariously, passing him his container of food. His eyes flickered away, receiving the box and giving you a quick smile.

"Yeah, thanks," he stood up and brushed off his shorts, no longer looking back at you and heading off to join Changbin who was attempting to console Hyunjin and his stolen fried chicken. Your heart dropped at his seemingly cold response. usually he would pull faces or make funny gestures when receiving your food, or at least even asked how you were.

Yes, Felix was acting out of the ordinary, but it was sort of the weird that made you feel like he was pushing you away..

* * *

After two weeks of attempting to start conversations, calling him and then slowly stopping, you found yourself outside JYP for the third time that week. You gulped down the lump in your throat. You had to get to the bottom of this. Why was he avoiding you? How long was he planning to do so? You remembered seeking inside information from Chan, asking the leader if Felix had been acting weirdly to any of them.

"Hmm," the 20 year old stroked his chin before replying, "well he has been getting distracted a lot recently, but otherwise he's been the same. he hasn't been treating us any differently.." The expression of worry on your face intensified. So it was just you..what had you done wrong? Chan patted your head, in attempts to reassure you.

"Ask him," he advised, "he will tell you why. He's not the type to not answer directly." You swallowed, nodding slowly. That's right. Sure he would crack jokes and always try to liven the mood, but he wouldn't run away from your questions.

The confidence from that day was slowly starting to leave your body as the possibilities of his answers began to flood your brain. Was he sick of you? Did he regret telling you his issues? Perhaps you weren't helpful?

You knocked on the door before pushing it open to see Felix.

With another girl.

Alone.

Your breath caught in your throat as you saw the 18 year old showing the trainee a particularly difficult dance move to which she giggled before following his exact moves. She was an amazing dancer from what you could make out and you heard his deep laugh echo through the room.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" He asked her, eyes shining brightly just like the other day. Except it was no longer directed to you.

She laughed and nodded.

"Thanks so much, oppa! I think I got it!" She beamed, her large doe eyes shining against the light of the room and you couldn't help but compare herself to you. She was so pretty too. Jet black straight hair, small waist, thick lips. You wanted to punch yourself for not being able to say anything at all but just witness the duo soaking in each other's company. Just like how you and Felix had been before this.

Any confidence you had had drained away completely from you and you placed the box of snacks you knew Felix liked on the ground. They hadn't noticed you entered, too submerged into their own small bubble and you bit your lip, feeling tears prickle your eyes. You refused to cry on the spot, instead you slowly closed the door shut, leaving the two be and slowly began to walk down the stairs to exit the agency. A stray tear began to roll down your cheeks that were red and you could hear your heart slowly shattering.

You were such an idiot.

* * *

It was at that moment, you knew it was best to distant yourself from Felix and as much as it pained you, to distant yourself from the entire group. Because meeting them meant seeing Felix and you weren't sure how you would prevent yourself from bawling on the spot.

You sat up, running your fingers through your messed up hair, after a particular exhausting night from completing all your school homework, the scene of Felix and the trainee refused to leave your head. You knew he wouldn't see you that way, but knowing and seeing, you began to realise, were two different things. It had been another three weeks since that day and you hadn't visited their studio once.

The phone on your bedside buzzed the moment you turned it on and you saw a flood of messages from the boys. Ranging from Chan's "(NAME)! ARE YOU OKAY? WERE YOU HIT BY A CAR? TELL ME YOU'RE OKAY!" to soft Jeungin's "(nameeee), we miss youuuu. come backkkk." You bit your lip to prevent yourself from laughing when you read Woojin's paragraph on the importance of taking care of your health and to not focus too much on school. You were so lucky to have met such wonderful people.

While typing back a series of 'I'm okay' and 'just exams' to the boys, your phone dinged once more, and a message from the person you had last wanted to hear from entered your vision.

Felix (the biggest meme): are you okay?

You also noticed when scrolling up, you had not only missed one call from him, but four since last night. Biting your lip, you considered whether you should reply to him. But you knew if you did, he would immediately call you and detect your strained voice from your sob fest the night before. You released a sigh before swiping right, removing the message and the missed call notifications from your sight. I'll call back, you promised to yourself, the image of the girl flashing tauntingly in your head once more, I'll call back, just not right now.

Your phone dinged again to see a response from Chan who had replied to your message.

Kangaroo: Is this about Felix?

He knew you too well, you closed your eyes, unsure on how to response before your phone buzzed once more.

Kangaroo: You better drop by sometime this week. Hyunjin misses his fried chicken and Felix hasn't been able to concentrate since you've stopped coming.

You scoffed, of course Hyunjin missed your food more, and you knew Felix missing you was complete bullshit. If he really did miss you, why did he ignore you all those times? His message 'are you okay' dangled tauntingly in your mind before you brushed it off and locked your phone, collapsing against the headboard of your bed.

Felix Lee was going to be the death of you, at this rate.

* * *

 

The first time you were this nervous when entering the studio was the first time you met the boys pre debut. You remembered it was during the winter break and you promised your aunt you would help her out with her stylist commission which meant bringing her whatever makeup materials she needed. You remembered running into Felix while attempting to rush to bring your aunt's makeup box. The dazzling smile and the crinkle of his eyes stuck to your mind and you found yourselves in a conversation of jokes and laugh. You spoke fluent English to which Felix was glad and by the time you pulled away you knew you had made a good friend.

But now here you were, fingers trembling under the tight grip of your palm with the boxes of food in its plastic bags because of said good friend. You would have to confront the source of all your problems once and for all. And hopefully, Felix will be kind enough to you to let you down gently and to prevent anything awkward from happening.

Chan had texted you to inform you practise would end later and giving you instructions to come in the late evening. You obliged, coming exactly on the dot and you took a deep breath in hopes of easing your nerves. The door stared at you, almost mockingly. The room was oddly silent, perhaps they were all too exhausted from the intense training you mused to yourself before knocking lightly on the door and entering.

You weren't sure if your heart dropped or burst when you entered to see Felix and only Felix in the room. His back faced at you, looking down at his shoes before he noticed your stumped figure in the mirror and he turned quickly, his chocolate pools connected to your shocked gaze. You swallowed, your throat becoming dry and you have never wanted to punch Chan's face so bad. That koala bear had set you up.

"H-hey," you instantly wanted to smack yourself from stuttering as you set the bags of food down, "Chan told me you guys would end practise late but I guess I came too late..I'll just leave this here and get goi-"

Felix cut you off, already minimising the space between you two. His eyes never lifting off yours as he stopped in front of you, closing the door you had already half opened.

"It's okay. Stay."

And there was something about his voice that you couldn't bring to defy and you gulped before nodding slowly.

"okay," you said quietly as he sat down on the polished wooden floor, patting the empty space next to him. You weren't sure what to feel anymore. mad? confused? upset? Probably everything, your emotions were churning into one big mess in your stomach as you realised this is the first time in a long while you have been this close with Felix. You hesitantly crossed your legs and sat a few feet away from him. You pressed your lips together. No you refused to cry in front of the boy who broke your heart.

Looking down at your legs you failed to see the look of hurt flash over Felix's features as he inched closer to you, grabbing your hand. The warmth jolts through your body and you attempt to remove your hand from him to which he clasps tighter, refusing to let you go. His thumb absently brushes over your knuckles and you were so close to falling apart, unsure on what he was thinking.

You sucked in a breath. This wasn't good, you could feel the tears threatening to spill your eyelids. He was going to lay you down gently but you weren't sure if you were prepared for such a sweet rejection.

"Felix, I should really get-" He hurriedly cuts you off.

"Wait!" his other hand brushes his side bangs, making sure he can see you clearly, "I-just hear me out okay?"

You swallowed dryly, you weren't going to run away. Accept it gracefully, you chided to yourself, nodding.

"Ever since that day," his thumb traces the bumps of your knuckles and his gaze drops to your connected hands, "I-um, couldn't stop thinking about the hug..and I'm sorry, I'm going to sound like such a dork, but I think Isortalikeyou?"

The words tumble out of his mouth in an incoherent mess and you blink, gaping at him. Did you hear that right? However, Felix keeps talking, showing no signs of slowing down.

"To be honest, I think I've liked you for a while now, but I think that hug and that karaoke session made me realise I do actually like you. Not sort of. Actually actually. Like legit feelings for you. And I avoided you, and I'm so sorry for doing that but I just had these urges to hug you again and it would've been so awkward and I-" Now it was your turn to cut him off. Your mind was refusing to make sense out of all the whole situation, a static sound echoing in your mind as you attempt to piece everything.

"What about your girlfriend?" you blurted out, the image of the trainee emerging in your mind. He blinked at you, pausing his word spew.

"Girlfriend?" he echoed, head tilted. You stuttered.

"I-I mean, I went to go see you and you were with this trainee dancer and I didn't want to.." Felix chuckled at your confusion and squeezed your hand tighter, the redness in his cheeks matching yours.

"She just needed help with this one dance move," he clarified and his eyes glinted, a smirk painted on his lips, "oh my, (name) were you perhaps jealous?" Your blush intensified, having been caught out and you hastily remove your hand from his. The heat from his hand and the gaze he was giving you was becoming unbearable and you really wish you could strangle Chan right now.

"Well! What was I meant to think? I didn't want to interrupt and-" you were quick to defend yourself and Felix once again chuckled, sending daggers to your heart because can this boy stop being so attractive? His fingers intertwine with yours.

'Is it safe to say you like me back?" he smiled shyly, bringing your clasped hands to his lips which sends jolts of electricity down your spine. You gulped before whacking him.

'Stop teasing me!' You whined slightly and your voice dropped lower, a mere whisper, "yes I do..." You look up at him to see his eyes brightened and his grin the widest you've ever seen. His forehead touches yours, brown eyes glimmering against the light.

"really?" he asks in a hushed voice. And this proximity was going to be the death of you, as you slowly nodded before saying with determination.

"yes, you meme."

He laughs once more at your nickname to him and smiles widely, his teeth showing and your heart was skipping several beats now because you have no idea how to handle this and oh god you're still holding hands. You slap his shoulder again to which he winces.

"That's for avoiding me for a solid month." you fumed at him, shaking your head to which he gives an embarrassed smile.

"yeah I deserve that, huh.." he rubs his neck and his eyes flicker onto yours again, his voice dropping several octave lowers, uncertainty reflected in his tone as he inquires a question that makes the shade of your cheeks turn into a bright crimson.

"Can I..kiss you?" he whispers hesitantly and you really want to hide your face but he sees your intense blush and he can't help but drink in your adorable features as you tilt your head slightly forward.

Leaning forward, his forehead presses against yours and now you can clearly feel the dried sweat on his forehead as a result of his intense dance practise. His lips hover over yours for a moment before-

"MY FRIED CHICKEN!" You and Felix jumped back from each other and an excited Hyunjin barrels in, grabbing the container filled with the crispy goodness. He races towards you, glomping you.

"(Name)! I missed you! Thank god you're here! Felix was going crazy!" He said, releasing you and his antics made you giggle as he raised the food container above his head, "finally!" Felix glared at his hyung, for ruining his moment, especially since he built up so much courage to even initiate that move but he drops his frown seeing you smile at the boys who enter the room, each coming to you and patting your head, saying how much they missed you.

Chan smirked at the both you and you realised your hands are still interlaced together.

"Oh hoh," the leader hummed, "have you two finally gotten together?" You hesitated. Sure you two might've confessed but did that mean you were a-

'yes," Felix's response cuts through your thoughts as he squeezed your hand, turning to you, smiling sweetly, "we are." and you smile back, heart fluttering.

"And you," Felix turned to Hyunjin who was happily munching on his chicken, "don't glomp my girlfriend ever again!" Hyunjin shrugged, giving you both a lopsided smile as he sucked on the chicken bone before Minho once again grabbed the half finished container from the lead dancer's lap.

'Your punishment for ruining their moment, Hyunjin!" The elder scolded the younger, plucking a wing from the pile to which Hyunjin sighed loudly.

"Not again, hyung! Give me back my fried chicken!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Exams are over hence why I am finally able to post this chapter. Thanks for reading up to here. I might do a third just because you guys got no kiss scene haha but we will see. Let me know whatchu all think!  
> Any comments or opinions, let me know!  
> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this before the I am WHO showcase but yeah Felix deserves all the hugs and support. He and so many other idols are so brave to leave everything to follow their goals. AND I am WHO IS SUCH A BOP ALBUM YET it touches on so many experiences people in our generation feel.  
> Does Felix seem OOC in this? I hope not..
> 
> Also yeah x reader cause I'm a cringe person who loves fluff.  
> There will be a second chapter. 
> 
> Any issues with grammar and etc let me know pls thank you! 
> 
> (P.S Sorry by The Rose is magical, please give them a listen)


End file.
